Memorable moments from Skype calls
The Family's Skype calls are home to some of the most insane moments in history. And all of those moments are memorable in some way or another. Also, for moments of the League of Legends variety, see this page. Super Smash Bros. Brawl People involved: Jeff, Max, Ethan, Caden, Maverick, Riley When: Several Dates Recently, due to Rabbidluigi's list as well as the Family Brawl Tourney, some members have been quite addicted to Super Smash Bros., in the recent weeks, JrGamer27 (Jeff), Maxyboy561 (Max) and The Heartless Soldier (Ethan) have played several Brawl matches together online. Sometimes, people were in the same call as them while they were playing Brawl, which led to some hilarious moments. Here are some them: Max and Jeff's constant cursing: Nearly every match, these three curse a lot, especially Max and Jeff, due to them losing quite often, because of both bad luck and overall mediocre talents at the game. Ethan always seems to get the best stuff (ex: getting Lugia from a Pokeball, pushing Max and Jeff into stage gimmicks like the purple spike in Rumble Falls or having Assist Trophies like Lyn and Gray Fox). He also gets characters like Meta Knight, Pit and Pikachu quite often when playing in randoms, much to the dismay of Max and Jeff. The most common phrase in their Brawl matches is "WHAT THE F**K?", quoted by mostly Jeff and Max with their beautiful accents. Kyogre's betrayal: This was in a match in Shadow Moses Island. Max died first from suicide, as usual and then only Ethan and Jeff remained. All of the gray pillar/wall things were destroyed and Jeff was winning. He grabbed a Pokeball and summoned Kyogre from it. However, for some reason, Kyogre used Hydro Pump on Jeff and THE EFFECT WORKED! Therefore, Jeff was pushed to the end of the stage by Kyogre and was KOed, giving Ethan the victory. Jeff's priceless reactions led to everyone in the call dying from laughter. Golden Hammer fail on Corneria: The match obviously took place in Corneria, and Max managed to get a Golden Hammer. However, the Golden Hammer was situated near the end of the plane and Max couldn't jump to the top of the stage. All while Jeff and Ethan admired the scene while taunting him, Max said another beautiful quote: "GET THE F**K UP HERE!". He ended up killing himself with the Golden Hammer. 'Mr. Resetti causes suicide' This was in Flat Zone 2. Everyone was doing a fairly good performance in that match. Unfortunately, Jeff activated an Assist Trophy and out of it came probably the most useless one in the game: Mr. Resetti. Due to his already huge hatred for the mole, Jeff was angered, and so were Ethan and Max. Not wanting to endure his tedious speeches, all three of them ran to the end of the stage and killed themselves. The Nintendog obeying Caden This was in a match on a stage we don't remember (probably Delfino Plaza) with the same three as before, but with The Phantom Riolu added to the mix. At some point of the match, someone summoned the Nintendog out of the Assist Trophy, as usual, Max was complaining and then Caden yelled "GET THE F**K OFF THE SCREEN!". Surprisingly enough, the Nintendog disappeared from the screen when Caden said that, much to the shock of everyone playing (it also made them laugh until the match ended). "Do a Barrel Kill!" During a match on Pirate Ship between Max, Riley and Maverick, Riley had the Golden Hammer and was off on a killing spree, but Maverick managed to avoid him the whole time. After the hammer perished, Maverick began to brag over his success, but the moment this happened, an explosive barrel spawned and hit Maverick, killing him. All three of them began to laugh, with Max shouting, "Do a Barrel Kill!" The Nintendog obeys Caden AGEIN During a match on Smashville between Maverick, Caden, Jeff and Ethan, someone summoned the Nintendog from the Assist Trophy. The moment that he appeared, Caden screamed "GET THE FUCK OFF THE SCREEN, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" And just like last time, the Nintendog left immediately. Maverick was dying in laughter for the rest of the match and the match afterwards. The Great Burning of Samuel's Lovely Wooden House Participants: Ethan, Ty, Sam Others that were in the call: Max and Jeff The lovely Trio Ethan, Sam, and the loveliest of all, Ty, (GEE I WONDER WHO WROTE THIS SHIT) were playing Minecraft for the XBax 360. Sam was under the impression that the game was on 'Easy', but it was revealed to him that we were playing on 'Hard'. I only hid this from him because Sam said "Please don't do Hard! It is so scary!" I, of course, said fuck that shit. The trio all had crazy adventures like building houses, fighting monsters, and Ethan flooding mine and Sam's houses. Don't worry, though, he said he would never do that to his amigo, Ty. <3 Anywho, things were going excellent for everyone until I got a message from Ethan on Skype that said: "I got a bucket of Lava. I'm going to use it on Sam's house." After blurting out "ETHAN! You beat me to it!", Ethan and I prepared the burning of Sam's House. He was under the impression that Ethan and I were going to dig like no other. I told Sam that i'd rather dig with him. This was meant to distract him from the impending doom. Ethan later thought "Fluck this" and just poured the lava on top of Sam's house when he wasn't looking. Sam... was not happy. He made high-pitched screams of rage and despair. He quipped that Ethan, and especially Ty, betrayed him. Ty, although he felt slightly guilty, was laughing his fucking ass off. Sam meanwhile, eventually burned Ethan's house to the ground. The two houses were nothing but large piles of lava, while Ty's house was still in perfect condition! Ty for Super Smash Bros. 4, ladies and gents. Sam later ragequitted from Minecraft and later typed the most unfortunate thing Ty could ever read on Skype. "Ty. We are no longer Thunder Buddies." ... ;( Ty hopes that the Thunder Buddies will soon re-unite, and make a comeback! ... He hopes... Club Shit Participants: Caden, Sam, and Ty Caden and Sam were building a skyscraper in Minecraft for the Xbax. They eventually decided to take a break and build a club. Ty later logged on Skype and soon joined in on the action. The three lads built the club with a disco sponge, a pink pool room, and a whole bunch of bitches joined in on the action... But they were brown, had big noses, and all named Squilliam. Things were going well. So well that they all decided to play their own version of Chicken where they would go to the top of the world and drop down to the club and whoever stopped at the lowest altitude would win. Ty won a few games... and then someone (I can't remember who it was) blew up the club and the farm of Jack-o-lanterns... And then an idea struck. The three lads decided to cover the entire crater with TNT and blow up the world. At first it was going to be just that, but Ty built a line of TNT from the crater to the Skyscraper and covered it with TNT and Caden covered cacti with TNT. He didn't like that particular batch of cacti. Once that was done, the three lads built triggers on a few corners of the section to set off the explosion... About 5 minutes later, that section was no more... ...Oh but there's more... The next day Sam and Caden were continuing building their club, since they saved their game before the TNT was placed. Later on, Ty decided to join their antics. The lads were at building extensions for their club, but Ty wanted to dick around and spawn more of those bitches to annoy Caden. Ty and Sam also built a cage for every mob in the game. Caden and Sam were even building a "secret room" but Ty eventually found it. It was just a diamond room with pumpkins and signs that worshiped Senator Armstrong. Ty later gave up on his antics and built a room with walls made of pumpkins and a floor and roof made of TNT for... malicious purposes... Conveniently Sam came in his room, saved the game, and lit the TNT and next thing he knew, his room was a giant hole. So Ty later blew up the secret room and the animal cage. Sam later decided to blow up Caden's room but Ty built a TNT line from the room and all over each room and outside the club and on the Jack-o-lantern farm. No one realized this until after the first TNT exploded. Once again, the club was destroyed. And about Ty's malicious purposes... The only reason Ty built the TNT was so that he knew that someone would blow his room up so that he would have an excuse to blow up their club once more... Ty for SSB4. Sam and Max's Salty Banter People involved: Sam, Max, Caden, Jeff, Ty, Ethan In a free for all in ORAS, Max sent out his Slowbro and mega evolved it. Sam paralyzed it, and Ty killed it in one hit regardless. Then Max stated on how it was Sam's fault that it died due to paralysis, and said it would've outsped. Then Sam got SUPER salty and went on a huge rant on how Max should blame his death on Ty as he was the one who killed him, but Max persisted it was Sam's fault. Sam then started getting louder saying he should take his anger out on Ty. Then Ty, Jeff and Max all ganged up on Sam for the rest of the match. Sam was fucking pissed. Category:WTF Category:Skype Category:Memes Category:Toy Story Takeover Category:Policy Category:Powerful Beings